The present invention relates to automotive seating, and more particularly to an apparatus for securing automotive seating within an automotive vehicle.
A conventional automotive seat includes a rail mechanism supporting the seat frame for forward and backward movement within the vehicle. The rail mechanism is attached directly or indirectly to the floor of the vehicle. In sedans and other relatively low profile vehicles, the rail mechanism is secured directly to the floor. However, in higher profile vehicles such as vans and recreational vehicles, the rail mechanism is mounted on a pedestal to support the occupant at a higher level and provide improved field of vision from the vehicle.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional raised automotive seat assembly 10. The assembly includes a seat frame 11, a rail mechanism 12, and a pedestal 14. The pedestal 14 is secured to the floor 16 of the vehicle and the rail mechanism 12 is mounted atop the pedestal 14. The pedestal 14 includes a horizontal upper flange 20 and a pair of vertical support tabs 13. The rail mechanism 12 rests on the flange 20 and is secured to the pedestal 14 by bolts or other fasteners extending through these tabs 13.
This conventional arrangement is sufficient for maintaining a conventional seat upon the pedestal. However, it may not have sufficient strength to support a seat incorporating an integral restraint system. In a conventional seat belt arrangement, the seat belt is anchored to the floor pan, body pillar, or other structural member of the vehicle. These structural members have sufficient strength to withstand the forces generated during a collision. With integral restraint systems, however, the seat is required to withstand these forces. These forces are translated to the rail mechanism 12 and the pedestal 14. The bolts interconnecting the rail 12 and the pedestal 14 may fail. As a result, the seat may break loose from the pedestal, presenting a risk of injury to the occupant.